halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-58 Wraith Light Assault Gun Carriage
The successor to the Type-25 Wraith, the is the Republic's most advanced war machine, using refinements to the existing Wraith design that would have once been deemed heretical by the Prophet's Clerical oversight. Design The Type-58 Wraith is heavily improved over its predecessors, featuring improvements to all areas. The design has been adjusted, with a raised tail, and a more rounded nose, and a new pilot canopy. The armour has been improved, now cover more of the vehicle, and reducing weak points to attack. The high-mounted boosted gravity drive allows it to move faster than its predecessors and makes the large tank surprisingly nimble. Like its predecessors, it still carries a heavy mortar contained in an unfolding carapace on the rear, and behind the pilot it carries a Type-58 plasma cannon on a pintle mount, to defend from attacking infantry. These latest versions are easier to build, and easier to maintain, owing a lot to their lethality in the field, as crews are better protected, and better maintenance avoids dangerous battlefield breakdowns. Variants Sword Wraith Quickly becoming the standard issue among the Sword, improved armour design has rendered this vehicle better protected than it's peers. Ultra Wraith A dedicated siege tank, the Ultra Wraith mounts a new mortar weapon that fires an explosive shot that bursts into three on impact, blanketing an area in white-hot plasma. This is teamed with improved armour, allowing it to easily break through fortifications. Temple Wraith Wraiths utilised by the Zealot chapters, this Wraith is descended from golden vehicles once used to terminate wayward Forerunner constructs. Built to be far more hardy than any other Wraith, they carry a rapid-fire mortar and have far sharper handling than any other Wraith. The secret to this is the Forerunner power core contained within its hull. Honour Guard Wraith Unique to the Honour Guard, this Wraith variant is decorated in deep crimson and golden filigree. This decorative design is by no means a sign of weakness. IT is protected by a shimmering energy field, creating a tough and reliable tank, perfect for guarding Keeps. Aggressor Wraith Built under licence by the Tyraxi, and used in large numbers by their Tribe, the Aggressor Wraith has been redesigned to exacting standards. The forward armour has been improved, at the cost of agility, and fitted with a brutal array of rams and spikes, designed to create a deadly force on impact. Unforgotten Sometimes, even a lowly vehicle can reach such a status of legend that it is hailed across Sanghelios. During the Blooding Years, one such Wraith earned its own name and myth. Small villages and townships became ample targets for bandits, rogues, warlords, and the Covenant. Once such village relied only on the natural protection of high cliffs, and a narrow pass. Guarding that pass was a single Wraith. No matter what came, that Wraith defended the pass, against hundreds if necessary. Covered in scars, and the blood of the fallen, it continued. Its crew never became known, and when the Sword arrived to defend the village, the Wraith was found, abandoned. Now it stands in the village as a monument to their defender, and kept functional in case of his return. Category:Covenant vehicles